1. Technical Field
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility in training golfers. More particularly, it relates to a device that enables a golfer to see the position of his or her shoulders, head and hands when preparing to address a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,010 to McDorman shows a training device for golfers that employs a system of mirrors that enables the golfer to see the target while looking at the ball. Thus, the device is aligned parallel with the target, and the golfer aligns his or her body with the device. Thus, at least to some extent, the McDorman device is a training aid. However, it does not teach the golfer how to position his or her body to achieve an effective swing.
Other U.S. patents of interest include Nos. 3,000,261, 3,097,437, 4, 678,193, 3,868,116, 4,925,192, 4,181,307, and 4,927,153, all of which show miscellaneous golf-training devices, and none of which teach or suggest the invention to be disclosed herein.